The overall objective of this project is to improve psychiatric outpatient treatment for low-income Mexican American, Black American, and Anglo American patients. This three year project is a two-phase study. In Phase I, a slide-tape orientation program for new psychiatric outpatients will be developed and tested. This program is aimed at helping low-income minority patients to clearly identify their main problems, and will encourage new patients to be more open and assertive with their therapists. The goals of this phase of the project are to facilitate therapy for patients and help maximize their therapeutic gains. A neutral slide tape program will also be created and produced for presentation to a control group of patients. Patients will be rigorously followed throughout their therapy and follow ups will be done on those who terminate. The assessment of the orientation program and of treatment received will include pre-therapy measures, during therapy process measures and treatment outcome measures. All measures will be available in Spanish. In Phase II of the project, an orientation program for therapists in training will be developed and tested. This program is aimed at increasing therapists' awareness of sociocultural backgrounds and needs of lower socio-economic and minority patients. It is further aimed at increasing therapists' effectiveness in treating minority and low-income patients.